This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This five-year, three-site study, entitled "Improving Metabolic Parameters of Antipsychotic Child Treatment", will evaluate two different strategies for reducing excessive weight gain associated with antipsychotic treatment in children and adolescents (8-17 years old). Two hundred forty patients (80 at NS-LIJ Zucker Hillside Hospital) will be randomized to one of three groups;A) Continuation of baseline SGA (second generation antipsychotic) + healthy lifestyle counseling;B) Continuation of baseline SGA + healthy lifestyle counseling + Metformin;C) Staggered switch from baseline SGA to Ariprozole + healthy lifestyle counseling.